


Bird's Eye View (because im a bird)

by im_dying_inside



Series: Teenagers and Quests (are the very best) [3]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Other, can't tell if this is crack or a serious fic, gotta go f a s t, he's the only OC i actually like, i really love papes y'all, papes' interlude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 08:13:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17525072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_dying_inside/pseuds/im_dying_inside
Summary: Papes' interlude when Finch sends him off to find Race. Takes place somewhere between Chapters Five and Seven when Finch sends Papes off into the big kid world.





	Bird's Eye View (because im a bird)

**Author's Note:**

> im on a writing spree  
> THREE POSTS IN ONE DAY OML  
> im gonna die soon i stg  
> i wrote this bc i really like comedy, but the main story doesn't allow for a purely comedic storyline (which is good) but i want some humor

Papes the bird flew valiantly over the Kingdom of Manhattan, ignoring all of the tasty bread on the streets. He had a _mission_ and he would _not_ let his Human down again. Not that he’d let his Human down, to begin with. Papes just likes to up the ante a little bit.

His Human, who’s name was Finch (another type of bird) told him about his quest less than an hour ago. But like most good carrier pigeons, Papes left as soon as he was alerted of his duties. Speaking of duties… Papes sees that one man who kicked at him three years ago. The details will be spared, as they are absolutely disgusting.

The man screamed obscenities at Papes, but the pigeon didn’t care. After all, the man was speaking Humanese, and Papes can only speak Pigeonese. Luckily, Papes’ Human, Finch knows Pigeonese, which makes it much easier for the two to communicate.

Papes supposes he should be grateful to his Human for saving him at such a young age. But then again, he’s a bird, who doesn’t exactly comprehend the meaning of thankfulness.

He’d passed the entire kingdom by now, from the Empire Palace in the center to the small stores at the borders. Now, Papes was in Mythical County. Yes, the names were very simplistic, but as Finch, the Human explained, the words used to describe the world didn’t translate well in Pigeonese.

Flying past waterfalls and faerie ring, Papes found himself directly above the mountains that held the Dragons Den. The terrain was rocky, and Papes was very thankful that he was a bird, who did not have to walk.

It would have taken hours for Papes to search each cave, but at that moment, a familiar scream rang from one of the caves. _I know that scream!_ Papes thought as he flew towards the sound. Using his super secret bird spy skills, he crept into the cave.

The sight Papes saw was enough to scar any human for life. Thank the lord that Papes is a bird. It was Prince Antonio being beaten upon by two of the ugliest dragons Papes had ever seen. Granted, they were the only dragons that Papes had ever seen. But the bird was willing to bet that they were ugly, even by dragon standards.

On that day, Papes the Pigeon flew faster than he thought he ever could. Using his Finch Sense, he tracked down his owner near an apothecary shop at the edge of the kingdom. Papes landed on Finch, and told him all that he knew, beaming when Finch translated his words into English.

_Another job well done, Papes, another job well done._

**Author's Note:**

> YOOO let me know if you guys want more oneshots, because i've already got a few ideas. you can choose your poison too!
> 
> Fluff - Platonic Ralbert  
> Angst - Kate Pulitzer's Death (yeah she dead)  
> Backstory - Race and Joseph Pulitzer talking and stuff  
> *OR*  
> Interlude - Pulitzer's perspective
> 
> let me know bc i don't have good decision making skills


End file.
